Cantata
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Ciel and his wife Krystine are fighting against the evil Queen Angela who wants to take away their happiness. All their hopes rest in their daughter, Lizzie.
1. Sparkling Angel

Rolling hills, deep rich valleys, rivers of cool clean water. This was the magical land of Misthaven.

It was filled with exotic luscious plants, intelligent animals, and brave people. The magic flowed through the land and ignited the spark of life in the world.

Its princess, Elizabeth, was walking down the aisle today.

Lizzie had long blonde hair, and today it was piled in braids on top of her head with a diamond and pearl tiara. Her veil trailed out behind her. Her dress a draping empire silhouette gown with pearl and silver filigree.

She walked bravely down the aisle, but was not without her trusted sword at her side. Still, they were at war with Queen Angela, the white Angel of the North.

Standing at the altar was Ciel Phantomhive, her prince that she had loved and fought this war for.

Ciel was a tall, young man with bluish-black hair and rich, deep blue eyes. His arms and legs were thin, his shoulders slim and his waist narrow. Ciel was currently wearing a blue and silver suit with a blue rose. Ciel wore a black eye-patch made of gauze with a single cord over his right eye

At his side was his loyal butler Sebastian, who had fought for them as well.

They listened quietly to the ceremony, but both of them were secretly watching the exits, hoping the Angel did not interrupt.

The vows were given, and Lizzie kissed her beloved, as they became man and wife.

There was suddenly a blast of smoke and Angela stood there among them.

There was a round of applause. Lizzie and Ciel leaned in for a kiss, but were interrupted. Angela enters.

"Sorry I'm late." Angela approached the couple.

Two guards tried to stop her, but she pushed them out of the way with magic.

"It's the Queen!" Sebastian said.

Lizzie drew Ciel's sword and pointed it at Angela. "She's not the Queen anymore. She's nothing more than an evil witch."

"No, no, no. Don't stoop to her level. There's no need." Ciel took the sword from Lizzie. "You're wasting your time. You've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding." "Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift." Angela said.

"We want nothing from you." Lizzie snapped.

"But you shall have it! My gift to you is this happy, happy day. But tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. I will snuff out the unclean, the impure the unwanted!" Angel turned around and headed for the door.

Ciel called after her. "Hey!"

Angela turned around. Ciel threw his sword at her, but she dissipated before it hit her. The remaining people at the wedding nervously talked amongst themselves, and Ciel and Lizzie hugged.

"Sebastian search the palace! Find her if she remains! That is my order!" Ciel shouted. "She will not get away with this!"


	2. War Council

Elizabeth stormed into the castle's empty council room.

"Lizzie, listen to me." Ciel said.

"What can you say? What can you possibly say to make me feel better?" Lizzie snapped.

"We just got married. That should be enough." Ciel comforted.

"Angela found a way to ruin it. She always does. We have to do something." Lizzie fumed.

"Like what?" Ciel questioned.

"I don't know! Storm her castle, seal her magic. There must be some way to fight back." Lizzie growled.

"She can't hurt us, you know that." Ciel assured her.

"I know that she is determined and so am I." Lizzie said firmly.

"Lizzie, she wants to take away our happiness. We can't win that fight on a battlefield." Ciel pointed out.

"No, so how do you suggest we win it?" Lizzie asked.

"By going on our honeymoon." Ciel suggested.

"What?" Lizzie was surprised.

"That's the only way to show Angela that nothing she does can take away our happiness." Ciel said excitedly.

"How can you even think of leaving the kingdom now after the kind of threats she made?" Lizzie was shocked.

"Threats. That's all they were. I mean, for all we know, that was just blusters." Ciel was certain.

"She finds a way. She always finds a way!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"And then we will be ready. But today, it's just a threat." Ciel sighed. "Let's not ruin this moment. Let's not ruin our honeymoon. We can go anywhere you want to go."

While facing away from Ciel, Lizzie struck up an idea. "Anywhere?"

"As long as it takes your mind off Angela for a few days." Ciel said tentatively.

Lizzie smiled and turned around. "The Summer Palace. It's where my parents spent their honeymoon. I always dreamt of going there with my husband."

"Well, now you can." Ciel kissed her.

"I'll make preparations for our journey." Lizzie gave him another peck on the lips and laughed before darting out of the room.

Sebastian entered the room from a back entrance. "The castle is secure, my lord."

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel said.

"You know, I couldn't help but overhear you and the princess." Sebastian said. Ciel gave him a look. "Thin masonry. So, you're really going on a honeymoon now?"

"It's the best way to send a message to Angela." Ciel said.

"Yeah, I heard what you said. What do you think?" Sebastian pressed.

"I think... there's something that will help us defeat her once and for all." Ciel smiled.


	3. Promise

A castle was in the forest. Lizzie stood near the door of a balcony. A bluebird flew off her finger. She was visibly pregnant.

"You're thinking about what the Queen said again, aren't you? Lizzie, please. I can't keep having this conversation. You have to let it go. We're about to have a baby." Ciel said.

"I haven't had a restful night since our wedding." Lizzie said.

"That's what she wants – to get in your head. But they're only words. She can't hurt us." Ciel said.

"Of course she can!" Lizzie said. "You have no idea of what she's capable of."

"What can I do to ease your mind?" Ciel asked.

"Let me talk to him." Lizzie said firmly.

"Him? You don't mean…" Ciel said.

"I do." Lizzie said.

"No, no, no. It's too dangerous." Ciel said.

"He sees the future." Lizzie pointed out.

"There's a reason he stays where he is." Ciel said.

"Can you promise me that our child will be safe? Can you guarantee it? Because he can." Lizzie said.

"Alright. For our child." Ciel relented.


	4. Savior

"What has you so worried you're up in the middle of the night again?" Ciel asked. "This much stress is bad for the baby."

Lizzie stood on the balcony, one hand on her pregnant belly. "Ciel. Angela will return and curse us. She could curse our child!"

"I see." Ciel stood. "You cannot be at peace until I appease your worry. Come, we are going to see Sebastian."

"Sebastian? At this time of night?" Lizzie said.

"He is always awake." Ciel replied, and the two descended into Sebastian's quarters.

Sebastian opened the door before they could knock. "Yes my lord?"

"My wife is distressed. She believes Angela will curse our child. Ease her worry by telling us what you know of the future." Ciel said.

"Of course my lord, but in return I would like one thing." Sebastian said.

Before Ciel could stop his wife she answered. "Name it."

"I want to know the name of your future daughter." Sebastian said.

"Ease my worry and I will tell you what you want to know." Lizzie agreed.

Ciel eyed Sebastian in anger, but Sebastian paid him no heed.

"There will be a curse cast by Angela," Sebastian said. "Your only hope to break free of it is your unborn child, the Savior, who will save everyone in twenty-eight years."

Lizzie's voice was hushed. "Seigulde. Seigulde is the Savior."

"Seigulde." Sebastian smiled. "What a lovely name."


	5. Wardrobe

"She is going to take everything..." Lizzie said.

"No she is not!" Ciel said. "That is why we are here in War Council. We will protect our daughter from this curse!"

"Ciel...I've fought her all my life. Do you really think a baby stands a chance?" Lizzie said.

"We will win this like we win everything—together." Ciel said.

"We have a plan." Mei Rin said, as Finny and Bard-Roy pulled in a giant tree. "It's the last enchanted tree in the land. We will carve it into a wardrobe and it will save your child."

"Yes! Ciel our family is—" Lizzie said but stopped. "No. Magic always comes with a price."

Her eyes traveled to Sebastian.

"The wardrobe can only take one person." Sebastian answered the unasked question. "Master has already decided that that person will be you; as you are pregnant with the child."

Ciel had to hold his wife back; she was furious.


	6. Hope

Bardroy and Finny set off to carve the Wardrobe.

Lizzie sat by Mei-Rin. "I want to know more about the Dark Curse."

"Have faith in your plan, my Queen." Mei-Rin said.

"Mei-Rin, I want to know." Lizzie said.

"The curse will take them to a new land where their memories are erased and they will be slaves to Angela's will." Mei-Rin said.

"How will our daughter save us?" Ciel asked.

"Yes she's the Savior after all." Lizzie said.

"When the time comes, the Savior will learn of your story." Mei-Rin said.

"That is vague and not very reassuring." Lizzie said. "Give me something else."

"Trust me, my Queen." Mei Rin said. "I have the one thing we all need."

"And what is that?" Ciel said.

"Hope." Mei Rin said.


	7. Lost and Found

"Ciel..." Lizzie said.

"What is it?" Ciel said.

"I just wanted to be a family." Lizzie touched her stomach. "But now that can never happen."

"That isn't true." Ciel said. "You're going to be with our daughter. And someday we will be a family again."

"But how can I think that way when there is a curse hanging over our heads?" Lizzie said.

"You have to choose it." Ciel said.

"Choose what?" Lizzie said.

"Choose life." Ciel said. "Choose hope. Choose me. Remember. I will always find you."


End file.
